


ACAB

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd person in spirit of homestuck, ACAB, M/M, although they dont actually use it, and as always, and dave is a movie director, fuck d12, i cant believe im writing homestuck in 2020, includes c0ps being bastards, mentions of weed, oh the trolls are refugees on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER, FAMOUS DIRECTOR, and the current AMBASSADOR for the ALTERNIAN REFUGEES currently hiding from THE CONDESCENSION on Earth. There are SIXTEEN (16) trolls on Earth, FIVE (5) RUST BLOODS, ONE (1) MUTANT and ONE (1) FUSCHIA, just to mention a few, and you are currently TERRIFIED that the racism that is still around over a HUNDRED (100) YEARS after the riots you learned about in school may ruin the last chance the trolls have to be safe.______________________________It's pretty self explanatory, I wrote this when the protests were still on the news and thought now would be a good time to post because the protests are still happening, and they still need your support. No real change has been made yet, so please donate to charities that are helping out in the riots.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 14





	ACAB

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh sorry if the formatting doesn't work, I'm still not really sure how to do it

CG: IS YOUR SPECIES NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WEAK AND DOCILE?  
CG: YOUR LAW ENFORCEMENT IS THREATENING INNOCENT PEOPLE  
CG: THAT’S AN ALTERNIAN TRADITION  
CG: WHY ARE THEY ENACTING ALTERNIAN TRADITIONS ON NON-DESERVING HUMANS  
CG: DAVE ANSWER ME   
TG: oh thats because acab and also the inherent racism that plagues our justice system  
TG: most cops are white supremacists and any good cops get fired or killed for going against the system  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS ‘ACAB’  
CG: AND WHAT IS A WHITE SUPREMACIST  
TG: all cops are bastards  
TG: white supremacy is like your hemospectrum but nobody has a lifespan advantage and rust bloods decided they were superior just because they could talk to ghosts  
TG: like you all have blood colour advantages power wise so it makes no sense for them to rule when youre all equal lifespan wise   
CG: SO YOU HAVE NO HIERARCHY OVER EACH OTHER  
CG: BUT YOU PRETEND THAT YOU DO  
CG: EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE A HIERARCHY WITH THE EARTH ANIMALS  
CG: AND BY ALL ACCOUNTS RULE OVER THEM ALL   
TG: well we used to have what could be considered a hierarchy and honestly it didnt work out and was absolutely the stupidest thing humankind as a whole has done so far  
TG: like we have zero differences as humans and technically poc have all the same rights by law but by god does that not seem to matter for shit  
TG: and thats in part because of the media we consume that portrays poc as threats but also because our system is inherently racist and the whites that have never been discriminated against are in control of it and wont actually do anything about it despite how they like to plea that they understand because theyre jewish and their family line has experienced racism in the past  
TG: even though they themselves have never been discriminated against because theyre either not really jewish or again theyre white and tend to keep to themselves specifically so they arent discriminated against which fair on them  
TG: honestly rose is probably a better person to ask about all this   
CG: SHE’S NOT ONLINE RIGHT NOW FUCKASS  
CG: AND ALSO I THOUGHT IT BEST TO TALK TO YOU BECAUSE IT’S HAPPENING OUTSIDE THE REFUGE HIVE   
TG: creative  
TG: and you mean right now as we speak   
CG: YES RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK  
CG: I SAW A COUPLE OF YOUR POC BEING QUESTIONED ON THE STREET BY YOUR LAW ENFORCEMENT AND THROUGH THE PROGRESS OF THIS CONVERSATION IS HAS ESCALATED AND ALSO DRAWN NEPETA’S ATTENTION  
CG: SHE WENT OUT TO SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING WITH EQUIUS   
TG: oh fuck thats not good they cant get involved  
TG: its hard enough to convince officials youre not a threat as it is   
CG: SOME OF YOUR WHITES HAVE GOTTEN BETWEEN THE POC AND THE ENFORCERS   
TG: okay so its not unsalvageable  
TG: i have a favour to ask  
TG: go out and try to talk them down  
TG: ask the cops why the poc have been stopped and ask if they are free to go regardless of whether they say its a routine check or not  
TG: if they are you *have* to cover their backs as they leave   
CG: I CAN DO THAT  
CG: WHAT ABOUT THE WHITES   
TG: make sure at least one of them is filming and keep them between you the poc and the cops   
CG: GOT IT  
CG: I’LL BE BACK WHEN THE COPS LEAVE   


Your name is DAVE STRIDER, FAMOUS DIRECTOR, and the current AMBASSADOR for the ALTERNIAN REFUGEES currently hiding from THE CONDESCENSION on Earth. There are SIXTEEN (16) trolls on Earth, FIVE (5) RUST BLOODS, ONE (1) MUTANT and ONE (1) FUSCHIA, just to mention a few, and you are currently TERRIFIED that the racism that is still around over a HUNDRED (100) YEARS after the riots you learned about in school may ruin the last chance the trolls have to be safe. 

In your life, you’ve seen a lot of things, including and not limited to: the reintroduction of the DEATH PENALTY for murderers, SEVERAL (-) COUPS, and PROOF THAT ALIENS EXIST with the ability to translate and understand ANY LANGUAGE from strange SOCIAL CUES alone. This however, has got to be the worst thing that has happened to you personally. 

In your moment of panic, you decide that waiting for one of the trolls to get back in contact with you would be like waiting for your BRO to get home when you were a CHILD, so you grab your KEYS, jam your feet into your RUNNING SHOES, and leave your admittedly OVERKILL MANSION, locking the door behind you. The troll refuge is probably FIVE (5) minutes away on foot, but it takes you LESS THAN TWO (2) when you sprint down the familiar streets. 

Okay you admit that the capitalisation is getting to be a bit too much, so you decide to give up for the sake of your own coherence.

Karkat is doing exactly what you asked him to when you get there, but by the looks of it, the cops aren’t very open to negotiations. The POC he was talking about are three black women, one wearing a hijab, all knelt on the ground with their hands behind their heads. The whites are a hetero couple, standing defensively between the cops and the girls. At your best guess, the girls are in their early twenties, and they look absolutely terrified. 

Karkat is stood just in front of the hijabi, both hands up to show he’s unarmed. Not that it matters, he’s explained to you about troll strife specibus, and although it doesn’t make sense, you’ve just assumed that it’s a multi-dimensional thing. Equius and Nepeta are hovering in the doorway of the refuge centre, both recording the confrontation on their grub phones. 

“Are you guys doing alright?” you ask, mostly aimed at the women on the ground. You stand just besides them, hands jammed firmly in your pockets.

“Everything was going fine, Sir,” one of the cops replies, “until this couple and the greys showed up.”

“What exactly did they interrupt?”

“An arrest.”

“On what grounds?”

“Sir,” the other officer turns to you, and doesn’t seem to recognise you without your trademark glasses. You don’t blame him, your hair is loosely tied back, and without the copious amounts of hair products you wouldn’t recognise yourself at first glance either, “there’s been reports of issues in the area, and these three looked suspicious-”

“The issue I called about was to do with white supremacists.”

“Well… we couldn’t be certain-”

“I called specifically about white males. Do any of these three ladies look like white males?”

“... No sir.”

“So are they free to leave?”

“We still haven’t proven their innocence!” the first cop protests. He’s still holding his gun, half aimed between the hetero couple. You try to ignore the fact that if he fires the bullet will hit Karkat. 

“So in all the time you’ve had them here you haven’t been able to ask them a simple question about what they’re doing here?”

“You can’t tell me how to do my job-”

“Have you, or have you not?” You demand. He stares at you in silence for a few moments, and then recognition dawns over his face. 

“We… did.”

“And what did they tell you?” 

“They came to deliver the supplies you asked for, Mr. Strider.”

“Is that true?” you ask, and the hijabi nods hurriedly. 

“We didn’t want any hassle. We know you’re struggling, and we were out and about anyway so we thought to bring you some supplies on our way past.” She tips her head towards a coupe of spilled bags of groceries you hadn’t noticed before, and you spot a couple of rather expensive items among the cans. 

“That’s really kind of you. Not a lot of people support my want to help the trolls out.”

“It’s nothing, really!” one of the other girls pipes up, “We know what it’s like to feel unwanted, we just wanted to let them know that there are people on their side.”

“We appreciate it,” Karkat says softly, “It’s been hard, being here. Thank you.” Honestly, it’s one of the nicest things you’ve heard Karkat say ever, and you’re glad he’s not affected by the gun that is still raised in his direction. 

“Will that be all, officers?” You ask, and they nod, a little unsure. You take a hand from your pocket to gesture towards their car, and with a glance between you all they leave you be, still looking confused when they pull away. The couple leaves right after the cops, and the three girls leave after thanking you profusely. 

Then, it’s just you and Karkat.

“Glad you didn’t get shot Nubs,” you tell him, desperately pretending you weren’t terrified. To his chagrin, you ruffle a hand through his unruly hair, grinning when he swats you away.

“I have had to stop Gamzee murdering everyone here several times in the last two hours alone, I can handle your dumb monkey brained cops.” 

“Of course you can. Full faith from me dude.”

Carefully, the two of you pick up all the food from the road, and you laugh when you find a small weed baggie wedged into the lid of one of the dried food boxes. 

“What’s so funny?” Karkat grumbles.

“They brought some weed too. I made an offhand comment about getting trolls high for the fun of it and they actually brought some of the shit humans use to get high. Nothin’ to roll a blunt with though, so I’ll have to make some edibles or somethin’.”

“You really think that it’ll work? Not much of your human ‘stuff’ has worked.”

“If you can consume caffeine and have the same reaction as us I’m pretty sure weed will work the same way.”

“Whatever you say, Bulgeface.”

“Karkles,” you, say, dropping the last of the items into a bag, “You get more creative with every insult.”

“Oh fuck you!” he pushes you over when you try to stand up, letting you fall ass first onto the concrete, cackling at his reaction. He gives you a weird look, grabs the bag you've just finished packing and retreats into the refuge centre, leaving you on the road laughing at something that isn’t actually funny. 

All in all, not the worst end to a terrifying Thursday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I caught all my mistakes


End file.
